


No Vacancy

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuckin' groupies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets.
> 
> Notes: Beta'd by the ginormously talented and cool Dugrival, who's ~~obsession with~~ love of HCL greatly exceeds mine. This one is for Hurry_sundown, for introducing me to the idea of [RayK and Geoffrey](http://rumor-innuendo.livejournal.com/534.html). Yum.
> 
> Prompt: awe

Fuckin' groupies.

Joe slammed the motel room door and stomped over to the van, muttering and taking a drag off his cigarette. He climbed in and found his bag, digging into his stash for another bottle of whiskey.

He twisted the top off with a quick movement and took a swallow, grimacing at the rough burn. He fell into the driver's seat, staring angrily at the lit window of the room he and Billy were sharing.

Well, the room Billy and _that fuckin' groupie_ were sharing. She'd fawned all over Billy after the show, leaning over him, touching him. Bitch. "Here, Billy, let me get you a drink," he whined in a falsetto. "Here, Billy, look at my tits."

He took another drink and rubbed at his face, feeling tired and cold. He was _trying_, trying to keep the band together and on track for this stupid reunion tour, but it was slowly falling apart, as always. He slammed his fist into the hard plastic of the steering wheel, barely feeling the pain. Billy. Goddamn him.

Behind his closed eyelids, he could _see_ pictures of Billy and the groupie sprawled naked on the cheap motel sheets. The skank on her knees with Billy's dick shoved between her lips, roughly fucking her mouth. Billy slamming into her from behind, driving slutty cries from her throat. He could almost hear her moaning and panting as Billy pounded into her, grabbing her tits and calling her 'bitch' in that sexy voice of his.

Joe laughed bitterly to himself. Taking another swig of whiskey, he stumbled to the back, throwing himself into the bunk and wrapping himself up in the scratchy blankets. They smelled like Billy, sweaty and musky; Joe tried to ignore that and get some sleep.

-fin-


End file.
